"Mr. Intensity" Kerry Collins
Kerry Collins 'is a retired professional wrestler who most recently worked for Premium Championship Wrestling under the ring name '"Mr. Intensity" Kerry Collins where he was the first and so far, longest reigning PCW Platinum Champion. He is also known as Retribution '''from both the AWF and the CWF as well as being under his "Mr. Intensity" moniker for YouTube Championship Wrestling where he is a former YCW Broadcast Champion and the first and only YCW Platinum Champion Biography Kerry Collins was the youngest (by three minutes) of a group of triplets born to Karl and Kay Collins of Minneapolis, Minnesota. The boys all had stand out collegiate careers, with all of them winning NCAA All-American Awards while at the University of Minnesota. Uppon graduation the Collins brothers were recruited to the MWWF and billed as "The All-American Boys" - within months they had captured the MWWF World Tag Team Championships. Shortly thereafter, Keith Collins was brutally murdered. This set back did not keep Kerry and Kevin from moving forward with their careers. They eventually wound up in the AIW where they captured the tag team championships from La Familia Loco. However, at the conclusion of the match, Kevin was gunned down by El Gringo Loco. Kerry vacated the tag titles and soldiered on in singles competition. A few years later Kerry was attacked outside of a bar in Alabama and left for dead. He was rescued by the Reverend Jeremiah Wrong, who nursed him back to health. However, Kerry had amnesia. Wrong suffered a series of unfortunate events that led to him and Collins looking for work in the wrestling business. Still not knowing his real identity, Collins was dubbed "Retribution" and was hired by the American Wrestling Federation where he had two wins and one loss before being released by Tommy Bishop for refusing to take part in a gay gang bang. Collins was ready to hang up the boots permanently, resigning himself to working on trucks in Rev. Wrong's service station in Woodland, North Carolina, but fate would intercede once more in the form of an old rival of Collins's - "The Nitemare" Rob Osbourne. Osbourne, on the heels of a life changing event in the ranks of the CWF happened to break down in Woodland. He was instrumental in helping Kerry regain his memory...and his birth right. Collins, under the guise of Retribution, joined Osbourne in the CWF as his bodyguard and part-time tag team partner. When Osbourne was unceremoniously released from his CWF contract Collins walked away as well, once again looking for gainful employment. He found that in YCW, which was shortly thereafter renamed PCW. Collins fought alongside and against his old friend Rob Osbourne until they pulled another Fed Killers angry fit and left the company. On October 19 Collins resigned from the company but was forced to appear at the PCW October Pay Per View entitled Alma Matter Diem and job out the Platinum championship to Curtis "Sickboy" Wilkes. Following his run as Platinum Champion in PCW, Collins was asked by Rob Osbourne to be a commentator on the AIW's weekly live show, Antidote. Reluctantly, Collins has agreed to take the position. Stay tuned for further developments. Accomplishments *MWWF Tag Team Record 12-4 *2X MWWF World Tag Team Champions (w/Keith and Kevin Collins as The All-American Boys) *1X MWWF United States Tag Team Champions (w/Keith and Kevin Collins as The All-American Boys) *AIW Tag Team Record 2-0 *AIW Singles Record 4-0 *1X AIW World Tag Team Champions *AWF Record (As Retribution): 1-1 *CWF Record (As Retribution): 5-1 *YCW Record 1-0 *1X YCW Platinum Champion (The first and ONLY) *PCW Record 5-3 *1X PCW Platinum Champion (The first and thus far, longest reigning at 103 days) Moveset Finishers '''Final Judgment (Before the finisher is hit, he would set it up with a very methodical spear. Set in a three point stance, when his opponent turns, he goes damn near through them. Then he would pull them to their feet and nail a Crucifix Powerbomb (Razor's Edge). Signature Moves *Spear *Chokeslam *Lou Thesz Press Normal Moves *Snapmare *Tilt-a-whirl suplex *Sidewalk slam *Atomic drop *Fallaway slam *Running powerslam *Bicycle kick *Clothesline from Hell *Reverse DDt *Regular DDt. Category:Wrestlers Category:Retired wrestlers